leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aatrox/Trivia
General * Aatrox, , , , and are the only champions that use their own health as a resource for abilities. * Aatrox glides when having high movement speed. * activation can be faintly heard anywhere on the map, with the voices speaking while active being Aatrox's voice-over lines played in reverse. ** Enemies hit by will leave a blood trail between themselves and Aatrox that he will rapidly absorb (this is a remaining visual effect from PBE testing, where Aatrox would gain attack speed based on how many enemies had been hit by , that was recycled in V5.6) * Aatrox can still use emotes during revive. * Aatrox's backstory references well-known : especially Greek , Mesopotamian , Semitic , etc.. * Aatrox is a word play on Latin [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/atrox atrox] "fierce, savage, cruel" in turn from ater "dull black, dark", from root *h₂eh₁ter-'' "fire"DeVaan, M. ''Etymoligical Dictionary of Latin and other Italic languages, p. 60; all referencing the Darkin weapon's physical manifestation and demonic nature (punning on dark kin), various , the strategy, and his ' ' philosophy. Latin atrox gives rise to Anglo-French atrocity. ** In-universe, Aatrox is likely the humans' pronunciation of the Darkin's real-name, whose meaning remains unknown. Quotes * }} references by . * }} references The Shadow by ("Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows... ") * }} might be referencing the from ("Peace is a lie, there is only passion... ") * }} might be referencing . * }} references "Pain is temporary, pride is forever". * Most of his taunts reference "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain". Skins ; * He was partially inspired by the and (both from by . * His appearance was inspired by from the manga and anime series . ** The method in which Darkin possess human bodies is similar to how Demons possess humans in Devilman. Humans in both instances can also overpower the demon/darkin and use their power as their own. * His blade references the from and/or the from by . ** sound effect references the from . ; * This is him depicted as a hero by the people he fought with and rescued from impending defeat. * He shares this theme with . ; * He is right-handed in the artwork but left-handed in-game. * He is referencing from . ** Him being designated 'Prototype 13' might be referencing from . ** can be seen in the background (possibly his creator) * During his , he transforms into a that references and/or from * He shares this theme with , , , and ; * His head references a . * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with , , and . Relations * Aatrox is actually the Darkin once imprisoned in the sword. Aatrox' current body belongs to the thoroughly corrupt human wielder.https://www.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/6jugvh/kayn_champion_reveal/djh3o60/ ** is suspected to have been chosen as Aatrox's new host, the attack on his village to serve as proof of his worth ("Tryndamere, my greatest creation") and as the potential end result of merging unhinged bloodlust and unbridled rage into a single vessel ("This one's rage will shape the world") cs:Aatrox/Galerie de:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia es:Aatrox/Curiosidades fr:Aatrox/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Aatrox/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Атрокс/SkinsTrivia Category:Champion trivia Category:Aatrox